


Deadpool I Like You

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Deadpool rp
Relationships: DeadpoolxMolly





	1. Chapter 1

Molly just recently moved in next door to Deadpool. She brought the last of her boxes inside her new home.

Black Panther was in his hero costume mask on included and he was sitting in his home watching a movie.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okie!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool comes out of nowhere and leans against the wall " Hello sweetcheeks!~"

Moon was happily moving in seething the last box down and shuts her door.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly was about to scream and she gasped and even jumped in surprise. She dropped her box.

Black Panther heard her and he smirked beneath smelling that a female moved on next door. Turned on he went to go see her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool Chuckles and Picks it up " Careful sweetcheeks could've hurt yourself " he winks.

Moon happily was putting things up and smiling at her work.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Wh-who are you? Wh-what are you doing in my home?!" Molly asked him angrily.

Black Panther barged in since the door was unlocked grabbed her and took her back to his place next door.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool laughs " Just trying to be a helpful neighbor!~" he smiles behind his mask and carries more boxes in her home.

Moon Screams and Blushes " S-sir!? I-I swear the men I meet let go!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool keeps his mask on ok?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly just recently moved in next door to Deadpool. She brought the last of her boxes inside her new home.

Black Panther was in his hero costume mask on included and he was sitting in his home watching a movie.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okie!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool comes out of nowhere and leans against the wall " Hello sweetcheeks!~"

Moon was happily moving in seething the last box down and shuts her door.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly was about to scream and she gasped and even jumped in surprise. She dropped her box.

Black Panther heard her and he smirked beneath smelling that a female moved on next door. Turned on he went to go see her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool Chuckles and Picks it up " Careful sweetcheeks could've hurt yourself " he winks.

Moon happily was putting things up and smiling at her work.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Wh-who are you? Wh-what are you doing in my home?!" Molly asked him angrily.

Black Panther barged in since the door was unlocked grabbed her and took her back to his place next door.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool laughs " Just trying to be a helpful neighbor!~" he smiles behind his mask and carries more boxes in her home.

Moon Screams and Blushes " S-sir!? I-I swear the men I meet let go!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly nodded still taken aback and in shock but thanked him for helping nonetheless.

Black Panther tied her up on his bed and lowered his masked face down and kissed her roughly on her lips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool smirks under his mask " No problem! Now anything else?" He asked happily carefully making a plan in his head to pin you and take you.

Moon Blushes and Screams turning away " Ah! Nono! Wait! Please don't!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Redo his part you said the word you   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can you redo his part? You there?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ak and okay sorry was eating   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool smirked under his mask " No problem! Now anything else?" He asked happily carefully making a plan in his head to take her home with him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly shook her head no thanking him and now asked him to leave. She walked away about to unpack all of her boxes.

Black Panther kissed her hard and passionately through his mask as he grinded against her pelvis and her crotch.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk hang on sissy gotta wash dishes  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You back?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Now I'm back!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yes Freedom!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Yelps and moans " W-who are you?!" She blushes and Gasps arching.

Deadpool Chuckles darkly " Sleepy time my dear~♡" He puts a rag over her face and waits for the chemical to take affect and put her to sleep.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly pretty soon saw darkness and she fell to the ground and passed out. She cried tears.

"Black Panther at your service my darling!" Black Panther cooed to her lifting up his mask a bit to nibble and nip her neck with hickeys.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes darker and moans louder gasping and Whimpers " Ah!~"

Deadpool Chuckles and Picks her up gently kisses her head through his mask " Don't worry sweetheart I'll be gently with you .....unless you fight"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk night   
Thu at 12:20 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly woke up and stirred 15 minutes later and she gasped and screamed. She started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks. She struggled.

Black Panther suckled after taking off all of her clothes her nipple swirling his tongue around the areola as he groped her other breast.

Deadpool come into the room and smiles " Hello sugar cube~ Have a nice nap?" Smiles at the ropes she was tied in.

Moon arches and Gasps moaning as she kicks him  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Not funny   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I waited all freakin day   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly was scared and she started to shake uncontrollably and cried her eyes out asking him to let her go.

Black Panther made that nipple and areola harden and pop as he moved onto the next perky rosy bud to suckle at now.

Deadpool " No can do sugar plum!~ Your mine and I'm very horny so be a good girl and keep quiet ~" he said as he ripped off her clothes and smiled bending down to suckle and lick her left nip licking and sucking on it happily.

Moon cries and whimpers  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok be back to rp soon XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly sighed. If this was to be her immortal life from now on to be miserable then so be it.  
“Please sir untie me! I will not struggle or run away! I promise!” She moaned arching her back.

Black Panther used his lips to suckle out and eat her womanhood out humming at the pleasurable lust he was feeling right at that very moment.

Deadpool Growls and smiles at her perked little rose and switched to the next nip " No can do baby~ " He watched it hardened smirking. 

Moon Screams in pleasure and moans loudly trying to get him away.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Wh-why not? You can have me! I will not escape!” Molly mewled out and whimpered after that as well.

Black Panther held her and pinned her in place as he growled and stuck two black gloved fingers into her flower and thrusted them in and out of her.

Deadpool Growls and smiles at her perked little rose and switched to the next nip " No can do baby~ " He watched it hardened smirking. 

Moon Screams in pleasure and moans loudly trying to get him away.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Wh-why not? You can have me! I will not escape!” Molly mewled out and whimpered after that as well.

Black Panther held her and pinned her in place as he growled and stuck two black gloved fingers into her flower and thrusted them in and out of her.

Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Yelps and cried out " P-please stop! Let me go! Help!! Help me!!!"

Deadpool Chuckles and slides two gloved fingers into her core and strokes her walls hard and slow. " Mmmm like that~?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can he answer her question plz?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Yeah!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Add Please *

Deadpool shakes his head " Why? Cause your thinking about escaping ~ I know you are~♡"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
She’s seriously not gonna escape I swear DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD Kk

Deadpool sighs and unites her with his free hand pumping her plump core slowly  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly had no idea who this sexy masked man was but he was arousing her to no end as she moaned.

Black Panther then rubbed penetrated her tight walls even further into her as he growled.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool Chuckles smiling as she pumps her harder and faster loving each time he Thrusted his fingers in more of her would open up like a book.

Moon Screams and moans loudly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly groaned and squeaked shuddering in delight and even twitched too.

Black Panther groaned taking his gloved fingers out of her after he scissored her and thrusted his dick into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool pants and Groans and starts scissoring her deeply and pulls out slamming his huge member inside her.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly crying out   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly moaned out in pain as she was a virgin and she told him to nibble her neck.

Black Panther kissed her lips softly shushing her and telling her the pain would go away soon.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Deadpool Chuckles " Ooh kinky~" He lifts his mask a tiny bit and bites around her neck and shoulders making Hickeys and Mark's of territory. 

Moon Blushes and Hiccups crying alittle as she shakes  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh sir please! What is your name and also start thrusting there big boy!" Molly moaned out as she arched her back.

Black Panther kissed her all over her face as he thrusted deeper rougher faster and harder into her grunting.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and moans loudly arching and scratching his back

Deadpool groans " Fuck!~ mmm deadpool sweetheart ~" He lifts her waits and fucks her hard and fast.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly moaned out saying her name was Molly as she gripped his shoulders scratching them.

Black Panther then grinded against and into her crotch pelvis and hips as he kissed her stomach softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb in 10!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
K   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and moans loudly " T-tell me your name! Aha!"

Deadpool Growls and Groans loudly in her ear thrusting faster and harder making her waist lift up alittle

Molly arched her back screaming his superhero name as she scratched down his clothed shoulders and kissed his masked lips.

“The names Black Panther baby cakes,” Black Panther growled and purred to her as he thrusted well into her g spot humping it faster.

Deadpool kissed back slamming against her G-spot and grinds against her ass cheeks roughly.

Moon arches and moans louder " I-I'm Moon! Ahhn!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly whimpered and cried out in pleasure against sexy hot ass masked lips as she grinded against him and she came heavily down onto him.

Black Panther nodded while he kissed her with his masked lips again and he groped her hips as he orgasmed releasing his hot seeds into her pretty fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadpool Groans " Ooh fuck yeah!~" he kisses her deeply and grops her breasts pinching them and cums inside her core soaking her.

Moon Screams and moans his name " Black panther!!:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly panted like a dog as she became breathless and she saw stars.

Black Panther pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her laying down beside her.

Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hang on 10 minutes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon pants and falls asleep moaning alittle. 

Deadpool pulled out and smiles at her and hugs her close protectively, his strong arms holding her lovingly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back to rp   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly cuddled against him for warmth kissing his masked lips happily and lovingly.

Deadpool wakes up happily and nuzzles her lovingly as he gets up and goes to make her breakfast 

Moon wakes up and Looks at him and gently kisses his cheek and gets up going to his door and opens it looking around and runs to her door opening it and closes it while she runs to grab clothes to take over there.

Nope! I'm back!!♡♡I'm sorry! T^T  
Today at 10:22 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
It’s ok I’ll rp with you in a lil bit   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly woke up fluttering her eyes open as she wondered where he went getting up and went to her apartment to take a shower.

Black Panther woke up taking off his costume and his mask dressing in normal clothes going to his kitchen to make breakfast too.

Deadpool heard his door opened and Growled lightly wanting her to stay in here but knew she needed clothes so continued making food.

Moon showered happily washing her body  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
After Molly took a shower she got dressed in some new clothes for the day and walked back over to his place.

Black Panther finished making breakfast for the two of them and was hoping that she would come back.

Deadpool finishes up Breakfast and smiles at his work and goes to welcome her back with a loving smile.

Moon dressed in a nice sundress and returned.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Can I see what you look like underneath your mask Deadpool?” Molly asked blushing as she walked on over to him.

Black Panther turned around as he gave her a plate of pancakes and he sat down at the table complimenting her on her dress thinking she looked pretty.


End file.
